Twisted Hearts
by shiny mystic mew
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails have been caught by Eggman, and its up to the girls to save them! But during the capture and rescue the six have to confront their own feelings not only admitting it to themselves but also to the one they are towards. This is my first fan fiction and im so excited! I will try to publish often, its just so hard to stay still, thanks to SunsetBreeze7x
1. Captured Again

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so please do not judge harshly, since I don't read authors notes you probably don't either, so enjoy this Sonic the Hedgehog based story.**

 **Captured Again**

"How do we constantly get into these situations?" Sonic sighed. "NOW IS NOT THE BEST TIME EGGHEAD, MY EMERALD HAD BETTER BE THERE WHEN I GET TO IT!" Knuckles yelled punching the metal bars of the cage they were in. "At least we're together." Tails said trying to hold the angry red echidna away from the bars, "LET ME GO, MY EMERALD IS CALLING" Knuckles yelled at the yellow kitsune. "Not until you calm down" Tails replied calmly, "We need to keep a level head if we are getting out of here." "HAHAHA" came out of nowhere making all three of them jump. "You silly little fox, what makes you think you can escape me" Eggman laughed. "Oh it's probably just because we always escape beating you up on the way" Sonic said with a smirk. "Well since all you have to look forward to is your girlfriends rescuing you and since Pinky, Crybaby, and Weakling are never going to do that you ARE stuck" Eggman said joyfully before the speakers went silent with a click. All three of the trapped heroes were now yelling insults at the doctor while he just chuckled.

Sonic sat down and watched his friends as they tried to break the cage with all their might, but he was confused. Why were they so mad? All Eggbutt had done was say the girls weren't going to rescue them…but why when Eggman had said pinky had he gotten so mad? He just didn't understand. 'Amy was just a friend, right? Right.' He told himself. 'Amy and Rouge would come after them and break them out he was sure…Cream would come as back up probably so they had nothing to worry about except…Eggman had tons of robots that could hurt them, especially Amy.' That thought made him freeze. 'Why am I thinking about this, I should be breaking out' Sonic jumped up and began spin dashing the cage, but every time he hit it a picture of Amy lying hurt came up in his mind making his heart clench.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I'm going to update often, this is fun for someone who can't sit still; feedback is welcome, good and bad is good, it means that people still read it. Thank you to SilverDawn2010, Sonamylovah, and especially SunsetBreeze7x for making their own stories and inspiring me.**


	2. Switched Roles

**Okay can't wait chapter is now here**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters**

 **Switched Roles**

Amy wanted to cry. Rouge wanted to fight. Cream wanted, well she wasn't sure. Cream looked back on what happened trying to get everything to slow down. She knew that they were having a picnic, just the seven of them, well if you counted cheese that is. She knew that Eggman had tried to take Amy but Sonic had stopped him only to get captured. She also knew that Knuckles and Tails had fought and gotten captured as well. Cream was feeling down as she remembered how Tails had told her to run to get to safety, she had seen panic in his eyes as she had been shot by one of the lasers and relief when she got up. Tails…the fox meant everything to her. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that and she felt heat go up to her cheeks just thinking about him.

Rouge saw Cream just standing there with a strange look on her face, blushing, and Amy on the ground sobbing. The bat let out a sigh knowing and dreading what the three had to do, rescue the boys. She almost laughed. It was the guys saving them, not them saving the guys. It was so ironic she chuckled to herself, only to get yelled at by Amy. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING SONIC IS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU DO IS LAUGH?" Amy yelled at the bat and saw shock spread across Rouge's and Cream's faces and felt kind of bad. "Sorry" she whispered. "No I'm sorry" Rouge said, "I was only laughing because the roles are now switched upon us it seems." Rouge said, wanting to explain. "Yeah that is pretty funny" Cream said with a nervous laugh, not wanting to make Amy yell at her. "I guess it is" Amy said and the three burst out laughing forgetting all about the trapped boys who were now at this moment beating up themselves instead of the cage as they tried to escape. "Let's get going and save them and prove that we can save them just as good as they can save us…not that we need saving" Amy said. "Well put Amy" Rouge said "All three of us will save the three of them." "You know that they will say that they didn't need our help at all and shove us off to the side to beat Eggman right?" Cream said. "YEP" all three of them said at once and laughed again. The three were now in mutual agreement to stop at nothing to save the trapped boys, but all for different yet similar reasons. "You know Sonic just might finally fall for me" Amy sighed, thinking of the blue hedgehog. "Amy, you know maybe if you backed off a bit and played it a little better around him, he would have already fallen for you" Rouge said carefully. "R-really?" Amy stuttered. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. When you see him don't run up to him at all pretend you don't really care that he's safe. Just turn to knuckles or Tails and hug them and everything and he will feel really jealous" Rouge said knowing she was very likely telling Amy a small lie. "You know I will try that" Amy said. "SONIC WE ARE ON OUR WAY" Amy yelled and the two ran off leaving Cream to hurry after feeling a little hurt.


	3. Conflicted Feelings

**WARNIG: This is a little long**

 **I know I know I just uploaded this today and 3 chapters already? Well I saw how many people are following and favorited this story and I am in the mood. I'm neither the gushy type nor the writing type and here I am. I am surprised that a simple idea of a fanfic is now fueled by brownies and published, so thank you everyone, I know the chapters are short but I can't sit and write for hours and hours on end. If you guys want super long chapters let me know and I will do a long chapter, it just may take a little longer like an hour. I'm going to try to get 1 chapter up every day even if I'm up at midnight because I hate reading a story and being stopped when I just started so I'm not putting that on you guys. Have fun reading and thanks again for the support.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own these characters**

 **Conflicted Feelings**

"Okay can you stop with the emerald thing already I really want to punch you right now" Sonic said angrily. "Well if you remind me I'm going to be thinking about my EMERALD AND HOW IT'S YOUR FAULT WE ARE HERE BECAUSE IF I HADN'T TRIED TO RESCUE YOUR SORRY BUTT THEN I COULD BE GAURDING MY EMERALD BUT NOW IM STUCK WITH A STUPID BLUE PANSY" Knuckles yelled. The two semi-friends then rushed at each other fighting. Tails rolled his eyes. That was exactly the 49th time the two got into a fight. And they had been trapped for only an hour! Tails started to think and think he could. The metal was obviously vibranium enhanced with a liquid diamond coating. There was no way they were getting out with no help. He thought back to what Eggman said about the girls and his mind drifted to Cream. Eggman called her a crybaby and that made his blood boil. How dare he insult her! He felt guilty though, he had strong feelings for her, too strong for his liking. He didn't really think about anything except machines…and Cream. No matter what he did he just couldn't get her out of his mind. "Think Tails think" He whispered to himself not really noticing the red and blue blurs tumbling around the cage as he was lost in thought. "HEY DON'T PUNCH ME" Sonic yelled, "THEN DON'T KICK ME" Knuckles yelled back and the fight continued. "WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING AND FIGHTING ALREADY?" Tail yelled. Immediately the hedgehog and echidna stopped and looked guilt filled at their shoes. "I'm trying to think of a way out here" Tails said more calmly and then blushed for he had been thinking about how Cream had helped him when he was working on the X Tornado. The other two took his embarrassed blush as an angry one and retreated to the corners of the cage all of them lost in thought.

Knuckles sighed. His emerald was probably in Rouge's arms as she stole it. Rouge the evil, mean, sneaky, pretty, funny, and powerful bat. Knuckles knew he had feelings for her and wasn't afraid to tell himself that, just everyone else. He actually would be quite fine if she took the master emerald, he would at least be able to hunt her down and she her and talk to her. He growled to himself, he knew that even though he acted tough on the outside he was completely soft on the inside and he hated it. Oh well, he saw her today, or was it yesterday it seemed like forever ago that he was caught. They were all having a nice picnic and he was steeling his nerve to ask Rouge to the movies and just who came barging in but Eggman. Oh he would do it another time he was sure. But right now it was time to get out…if he could.

Sonic was sitting down. He felt confined, trapped, closed in, unable to escape… ok he was all those things but he was going to get out he was the hero everyone was counting on him to he just had to. The image of Amy threatened to come up again but he pushed it down. Why did she affect him like this, especially when he was alone. He knew he liked her, but as a friend and he hated to be near her sometimes because of how she death squeezed him. But still he felt something strange whenever he was near her it wasn't quite what he felt when he was near anyone else except Tails…but it was different. He felt brotherly love towards Tails, they weren't real brothers but they felt like they were. Did he love Amy? No way. Puh- _lease_ that was impossible. Sisterly love? No not that either. Then what was it? He wasn't sure but he got up at the same exact time as Knuckles they looked at each other and nodded in agreement before pounding the heck out of the bars.

Tails sighed as he watched the mini thinking session come to a close and chuckled as the two made an agreement and started punching the bars again. Time to think about ways to get out now. But Tails knew that the only way to escape was for the girls to get them. He didn't like to think about them willingly putting themselves in danger for them…time to think hard…about how to protect them when they came.

 **If you guys are lucky which you are you are getting another chapter, I know I said one a day but it's so hard to stop writing I figured I'm not going to…if I do get feedback for a long chapter I will do it right after this one today! I am in love with writing this. Ok so let me explain the couples in case you don't already know. SonicxAmy just because they are meant to be, KnucklesxRouge because I watch Sonic X and there are so many hints and TailsxCream because 1. SO CUTE 2.I love tails to death 3. I think that Cosmo wasn't meant to be and 4. Cosmo looks a lot like a ralts and I can't think of Pokémon and sonic mixing, sorry.**


	4. Searching Time

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

 **Searching Time**

Amy, Rouge, and Cream searched every place they could think of and came up empty handed. No matter where they went and looked for Eggman and they guys they just couldn't find them, bringing down the girls morale. Now Eggman watched them search and found it amusing. He only captured them at all because of what they did; honestly it was downright hilarious to him. This time he knew he struck a nerve for all of them which he was absolutely delighted about. He knew them better than even they themselves did…which is kind of pathetic if you think about it. He knew that Miss Pink Freak would stop at nothing to get the Mister Blue Freak out of the unbreakable cage he made and that Sonic would stop at nothing to get free. He started to ponder at why Sonic just didn't come out with it. Sonic liked Amy that was what Eggman was positive of. Now he wasn't so sure of the others, he didn't even want the others, but he had them so he was going to keep them. This plot was about watching his enemies closely to see what could happen.

Amy stomped her foot down starting to get frustrated with how the search was going. Nothing was going her way at all. The day started out perfect her and Sonic at a picnic with their friends having a great time until Eggman had to come and ruin it by using that dumb metal claw of his to try and take her but Sonic, oh Sonic had saved her yet again but had paid the price for it by getting shoved in a cage. Well she WAS going to find Sonic and she WAS going to get him out and she WAS going to beat Eggman to a pulp with her trusty hammer for ruining such a romantic moment for her with Sonic. Amy sighed and sat down in defeat. "We're never going to find them" Amy said on the verge of tears. "Of course we will find them, we kind of have to, it's what heroes do" Rouge replied. "Yes! I for one will not give up on Tails and the others" Cream put in. "Tails and the others?" Rouge said mischievously. "Well I uh…" Cream replied. "Looks like someone is thinking of a certain two tailed fox" Rouge said noticing Cream's sudden embarrassment with joy. "NO…of course not he's, uh he's… just a friend" Cream replied nervously. "You like Tails face it" Rouge replies a huge grin on her face. "No of course I don't well I do but as a friend." Cream replied crossing her arms. "Cream do you really like Tails?" Amy finally spoke up. "Well even if I do like him like that Rouge likes Knuckles" Cream said losing her calm manner at being confronted. "Yeah I do like Knuckles he's nice, funny, and cute why wouldn't I like him?" Rouge said her cheeks reddening. "YOU DO?!" Amy and Cream yelled in shock. "SO WHAT YOU LIKE SONIC AND YOU LIKE TAILS!" Rouge yelled pointing to Amy and then Cream her cheeks even redder than Knuckles at this point. All three girls stared at each other before breaking down and laughing. "I do like Tails" Cream said suddenly and shyly, looking at the ground when she said it. "Well it looks like we aren't looking for just the guys anymore, I think love has now been thrown in" Rouge said with a smile.

 **Ok that was really cute in my opinion but this story is way too short for my liking so I'm going to finish it tonight since I can but now I'm sad I don't have any more ideas and this is fun…I will be reading a bunch of fanfictions after this to get an idea so hang in there I'm guessing 3 or 4 more chapters maybe 5 but I'm getting it done in 2 days surprising or what, sorry about the Eggman bit but I've always wanted to know the reason he kept going after Sonic so I made my own.**


	5. Revealing Feelings

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

 **Revealing Feelings**

"Guys we aren't getting out without the girls, ok? No one can break this cage it has to be opened and only the girls can do that." Tails said with a sigh. "I have a question for you two…do you miss them?" Tails said slowly. "Yes, I do" Knuckles said. "That's just because Knucklehead is missing his girlfriend" Sonic teased. "Yes I do miss my girlfriend" Knuckles said shocking the other two into silence. "Unlike you Sonic I can admit that I like someone and unlike you I don't run away from the person I like" Knuckles said quietly. "Is it Rouge that you like" Tails asked in curiosity "Who else?" Knuckles said gruffly suddenly back to his old self. "I KNEW IT" Sonic yelled laughing. "Hey you aren't one to talk, you like _Amy_ " Knuckles said making sure to say Amy's name smoothly. "No I don't" Sonic replied before blushing. "Your blushing ha blushing you so do like Amy" Knuckles busted out laughing. "You are assuming things" Sonic replied before starting to think. Did he like Amy? He knew that she was nice, and a really good friend and everything…she was really pretty too. What was he thinking he didn't like Amy but still he was just drawn to her. Did he like Amy was the question and he wasn't sure. "Ha Sonic likes Amy ha" Knuckles managed to say through all of his laughing "Sonic don't be upset (Ha ha ha ha) Tails is in looove with Cream just as much as you're in looove with Amy" Knuckles said finally controlling his laughter. "NO" both the fox and the hedgehog yelled red faced from embarrassment. "COME ON" Knuckles yelled back "I admitted it so you should too, no one is listening to us any way" Knuckles reasoned and it was true Eggman was asleep in his chair unaware of the serious conversation going on down stairs. "Ok so maybe I like Cream" Tails said "but so what she doesn't feel the same way and never will" Tails replied sadly. "Of course she does" Knuckles said "We like them and they like us, it's simple, but an annoying hedgehog needs to admit that he likes Amy before we break out of this dumb cage" Knuckles said glaring at Sonic who was still standing there thinking about whether or not he liked Amy. "Huh?" Sonic replied coming out from deep thoughts. "Yeah I do" He said. Sonic thought that Knuckles had asked him if he had wanted to break out of the cage completely missing the part about Amy" Tails and Knuckles stared at him completely speechless for both thought he was going to deny it again "Knew it" Knuckles said smirking. "Wait what?" Sonic said in confusion. "I knew you liked Amy, you just admitted it yourself" Knuckles said his smirk growing at Sonics shocked face. "But I didn't…no way do I…how did you…" Sonic said his mouth in a comical O. "I knew it too how he always looked at her" Tails added in. Sonic just stared at them. They thought he liked Amy Rose in another way than just a friend and he found he was perfectly fine with that. For Sonic the Hedgehog said "I like Amy Rose so what?" with a cocky grin.


	6. Halfway Rescued

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

"Found it." "Ok let's bust them out." "Where would Eggman keep them?" "Probably in the center or at the bottom." Amy, Cream, and Rouge were inside the base walking casually as they left piles of wires and metal stacked behind them. "IF YOU WANT THEM YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH MY EGGBOT 2001047654" Eggman yelled out through the speakers. "THAT'S A STUPID NAME" Amy yelled back. "We'll beat it up anyway so just give it up" Rouge said rolling her eyes. Now as the girls and Eggman had a mini shouting match upstairs the boys were listening and hi-fived as they realized who was on the way. "WE ARE GOING TO GET THEM NO MATTER WHAT" Amy yelled "NO YOU WON'T MY EGGBOTS WILL STOP YOU" Eggman yelled back at her. "JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S FIGHT IT" Rouge screamed losing her temper. A huge door opened up to their left and a huge robot walked out shaking the ground with each footstep. "I think we might be in a bit of trouble" Cream whispered clearly terrified of the giant metal tower standing before them. "Don't worry Cream, me and Amy can do this, you just need to keep back" Rouge said and then started kicking and slashing at the 20156 thing. Amy joined in with her hammer and they were making decent progress until the robot managed to slam one of its fists into Amy immediately knocking her out cold. "Cream take care of Amy" Rouge said and dodged and almost hit to the stomach. "But what about you?" Cream answered and was by her friends side punching and dodging every move the robot tried to throw at her, together the robot was really slowing down as punch after punch hit the robot. "I think I can get behind it to rewire it using it's mental hard drive and cutting of it's circular power making the power booster turn off cutting off all power" Cream said. "Um…if it helps do it but I really have no idea what you just said" Rouge said very confused. "I learned it form Tails" Cream said blushing and looking proud "It basically makes the robot stop working." Cream explained. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DO IT!" Rouge yelled now understanding. Cream flew up to the Eggbots head and shut it down. They hurried over to Amy who was just waking up. "Are you ok Amy?" Cream and Rouge asked at the same time. "I'm ok…I think" was her answer and she stood up. "I'm guessing that since the guys aren't here they are down stairs" Rouge said because they had managed to fight their way into the center. The three headed down floor after floor extremely tired and worn out from the fight. "Thanks Cream" Rouge said looking at the shy rabbit. "I'm pretty sure without you I wouldn't have beaten the Eggbot a bunch of numbers." She added with a laugh. "It was nothing any of us would and do the same thing" Cream replied kindly. She was really proud of herself, it was her first fight and she had won. She was really glad she liked and hung out with Tails or else she would have never known about how to shut down a robot. They continued walking until they came to a big door that said NO GIRLS ALOUD, IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE A GIRL COMING ON A RESCUE DON'T COME IN HERE! "Ok who else wants to go through the door?" Rouge asked smiling. "Oh yeah that door is coming down" Amy replied bringing out her trusty hammer.

Tails was really worried about the girls now, he had heard fighting and yelling between the girls a scream and more fighting but he couldn't make out what the girls had been he did know that after the scream one of the voices didn't come back which made him feel cold. Was it Cream? Or was it Amy? Or even the sneaky bat Rouge? He wasn't sure but he hoped whoever it was, is okay. He hated it when his friends got hurt and there was nothing he could do. It was silent for a long, long time after that which did nothing to make him not worry.

Knuckles heard the fighting, the scream, and one voice disappeared. He didn't like to think about which one of his friends was hurt, and when he got out of this cage he was going to go beat up whatever hurt them because the scream sounded like Rouge. He would do anything to protect the jewel stealing bat even if he got into danger himself. He wanted to punch Eggman hard to make him pay for what he did to them and what he was making his friends go through.

It was awful listening to the fighting above not helping, not knowing. He didn't know that it was so bad to sit out a battle that his friends were in. He wanted to use his speed to run up there and protect them and fight whatever was attacking them. Now he knew why Cream and Tails were so worried and fussed over them, it seemed as though a battle could make you never return. He had heard the scream which he was sure came from Cream, but what voice disappeared? Was it Rouge? No he still heard her yelling but couldn't quite make it out. And it wasn't Cream because he picked up her voice so it was Amy. Sonic got up and started running, trying to not think about what had happened any more, all this was happening during the silence when the girls were going down the stairs.

Amy and Rouge broke through the door and went through Cream right behind them and saw the cage with the guys they liked inside.


	7. Egg Cracking

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

 **Egg Cracking**

Amy, Rouge, and Cream went over to the controls and pushed a big red button with a sign reading: CAGE OPENING BUTTON, rolling their eyes at Eggman's obviousness. The cage immediately dropped open and the girls went and hugged the guys, well not all of them. Cream attacked Tails making him fall over. And both Amy and Rouge hugged Knuckles making him puff out his chest. "I'm so glad that you're safe Tails" Cream exclaimed. "I'm glad that you're okay" Tails replied hugging Cream back. "Can you stop hugging me you know I don't like that" Knuckles said gruffly, but the huge smile on his face said otherwise. "Sure you don't Knuckie" Rouge said with a smirk. "I don't Batgirl" He replied and they got into a small but playful argument. Sonic kept staring at Amy feeling a little jealous that she had gone straight to Knuckles instead of him. "Well let's get out of here and continue the picnic" Amy said and was the first one through the door on the way up with everyone following slowly except for Sonic who sped up until he was right beside her. "Thanks for helping us" He told Amy softly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked worry on her face. "Yeah I'm fine, and of course he didn't hurt me" Sonic replied with a laugh. "You know Amy…I really am happy you came to rescue me" Sonic said thinking hard about what he was going to say. "Well think of it as a thank you for you saving me all the time" Amy said cheerfully, looking closely at his face. "I was thinking back in the cage…that maybe I do like you back" Sonic said with an even softer voice. Amy was silent from shock. Sonic, the guy of her dreams, had just said that he liked her! Sonic, the guy who always ran away from her, was walking next to her saying this to her. Amy was completely happy and confused. "If you feel the same way, why did you always run away from me?" Amy asked, afraid of the answer. "I'm actually not sure…I just panicked whenever I saw you and I'm not sure why…can we start over at the beginning?" Sonic asked hopefully. "Yes, I think that's a great idea" She replied with a smile and hugged the surprised but happy blue hedgehog. "YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIENDS CAN ESCAPE NOW?" Eggman's voice yelled from the speakers and doors shut down around them. "YEAH, US AND OUR GIRLFRIENDS CAN ESCAPE NOW!" Knuckles yelled back and punched through every door in their way. And they went to the control room where Eggman was trying to get into an escape pod. (Long battle made short) Sonic and Knuckles beat Eggman easily and they all managed to get out just as it exploded. "Ok I think this calls for a picnic redo" Cream said and they all laughed and went back to the picnic sight. They all looked up at the stars happily. Three destined couples had been made that day and nothing would keep them apart again.


	8. Happy Ending

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

 **Happy Ending**

He was nervous as he flew through the sky being propelled by his two spinning tails. What if she said no? He would be so embarrassed and sad. He was 25 and she was 23…was that the right age? Sonic and Amy along with Knuckles and Rouge had already gotten married so could he and Cream? He hoped she said yes, he could just remember the night when all six of them looked at the stars together, that was the best night of his life. He landed on the her porch and knocked. He and Cream weren't living together because Cream's mother needed someone to take care of her in her old age. Cream answered the door. "Tails it's nice to see you…is something wrong?" She asked in concern at the worried look on the fox's face. "Can I talk to you?" Tails asked. "Yeah, of course" Cream replied looking scared. She lead him up to her room so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "I have a question for you" Tails said slowly and softly. "Ok I'm listening" Cream replied calming down but wondering why he looked so nervous. "We've been together for a while now and we've seen our friends get married and start families" Tails started. Cream's eyes widened as she started to catch on to what he was trying to say. "And I was wondering if you and me could do the same" Tails finished and brought out a little metal box that he had made himself and opened it revealing a silver ring with a small diamond flower right on top. Cream looked down at it and started to cry. "I'm sorry" Tails said. "I shouldn't have asked" He said looking down at the ground. "Yes!" Cream said and hugged him. "Of course I'll marry you Tails!" She said startling the poor nerve racked kitsune. "Really?" he asked looking shocked. "Of course I will" Cream replied.

Rouge knew that the only way to marry Knuckles was for her to ask because he would never work up the nerve. So she went and got a ring and a box she was going to do this sneakily. She went to see him and put the box right next to the emerald without him seeing. "Hi Rouge" Knuckles said not suspecting anything. "Did you hear how Amy just had two babies?" Rouge asked Knuckles. "WHAT!" He said shocked. "No she didn't I'm joking" Rouge replied laughing. "But Sonic proposed" "No way, that's not possible" Knuckles said his mouth hanging open. "Hey, what's that?" Rouge said and picked up the box with the ring she bought. "I don't know" Knuckles said truthfully. "It's a ring, an emerald ring too, wait is this an engagement ring Knuckles?" Rouge asked happily trying not to laugh at his expression. "Well it looks like one, I guess you can have it though" Knuckles said in confusion. "Awwww Knuckles just proposed" Rouge said "I did?" Knuckles asked. "Thank you for asking I always wanted to get married. "Um…ok?" Knuckles said completely confused by what had happened.

Do it quickly, you got this, just do it quickly, she won't say no. No of course Amy wouldn't say no. Ha Amy saying no is impossible. He knocked on Amy's door and she answered almost immediately. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. "Um…I have a present" Sonic said. Amy's face lit up. "What is it?" She asked. "Can I come inside first?" 'Oh, sorry yeah" She replied blushing. They walked inside and sat on the couch. "Okay, now tell me I'm dying to know" Amy said. "Here" Sonic said and took out a ring and held it out. "The present is if you wanted to…to…marry me." Sonic said holding his breath. Amy was silent for a few minutes staring at him in utter shock. "YES I WILL MARRY YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ASKING IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Amy yelled hugging Sonic as he let out his breath in a sigh of relief.

 **I felt like this story was a little rushed but oh well it's now done. I wanted to add this little part because I felt like it was needed. It's a little bit into the future as you can tell by Cream's and Tail's ages but it just shows how they proposed and everything. I have an idea but I'm not sure about actually writing it since it has a character I made up. I hope everyone enjoyed the story sorry for it being so short but I might try to write a longer one, message me if you like that idea, thanks again to SunsetBreeze7x, Sonamylovah, SilverDawn2010, and my brownies which I ate as I wrote this. Hopefully I will make another story.**


End file.
